scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost
:This article is about the film. For the DVD, see Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost (DVD). Kate Micucci | voicedirection= Wes Gleason | casting= Wes Gleason | producers= John Bush (line producer) Sam Register (executive producer) | music= Jake Monaco Matthew Janszen | editedby= Scott Fuselier | writtenby= Tim Sheridan | producedby= Curt Geda | directedby= Doug Murphy | previousfilm= | nextfilm= }} Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost is the twenty-eighth in a series of direct-to-video films based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was released digitally on August 28, 2018 and on DVD on September 11, 2018. Premise Scooby-Doo and the gang encounter the mysterious Red Ghost while visiting world-famous chef Bobby Flay at the Rocky Harbor Culinary Resort. Synopsis In Rhode Island, the villagers are giving their favorite Chef Edward a cart full of flour and in return gave Thomas a pie. He returns to the Rocky Harbor Inn and begins cooking, when he has a scary feeling he's being watched. His fears are answered when a red ghost attacks him. He yells out to the townspeople wondering what became of him. Hundreds of years later, the gang are on route to the Rocky Harbor Inn where Fred's uncle Bobby Flay invited them to stay. Velma reads that it's been vacant since it's original owner disappeared. They arrived to see it's been renamed Rocky Harbor Culinary Resort and met Bobby outside. After introducing, Fred was surprised to learn that his uncle's a world-famous chef. Shaggy and Scooby asked him the many different dishes he can cook, causing Scooby to faint. He wakes up inside to find lobster, but Bobby corrects him that's for his cat Nacho. He then shows them the lobby, but Shaggy keeps asking for more dishes annoying Velma to move on with the tour. They see a portrait of Fred's ancestor Edward Flay, they've yet to find any clues about his disappearance and proceeded to the best part of the Inn, a very high-tech cooking arena. They also meet the Interactive-Computer Program or Rocky. They meet Giada De Laurentiis and her cat Bella, Marus Samuelsson and his wife Maya Haile who Shaggy met before at a book-signing and Skip Taylor who's really stressed out, he was about to mention something red, but Bobby immediately avoids the conversation and goes to make dinner. They were amazed by the food, but Bobby was more amazed by Shaggy and Scooby's appetite. It gets better when Fred announces that tomorrow, they'll be cooking their own meals. The groundskeeper Jeremiah Noseworthy shows up and leaves mentioning the Red ghost. Bobby mentions that when Edward disappeared back in 1780, he was alone in the Inn and people heard him cry out Red Ghost and was never seen again. The Inn's been vacant because of the ghost, but since they reopened it, people claimed to have seen it. The ghost hid in the hedges making a shush sound and Bobby mistaken's it from one of the gang and everyone goes inside, but Shaggy and Scooby sense the ghosts presence. Velma assures them that it's an old myth, but Shaggy counters her since she always say that and everyone goes to bed. Unable to sleep because of their hunger, they went down to the kitchen hearing shushing sounds the whole way. They find Nacho making his sandwich and shares by splitting it. They head back to their rooms unaware of the Red Ghost watching them. The next day, everyone's getting ready for the live broadcast that night and meet the rather aggressive sue chef Sue. Shaggy and Scooby attempted to leave to be guest speakers for Giada's class on giant sandwich architecture, but Sue forces them to stay. On TV, Gail announces the big show at the Inn and has an interview with Jeremiah who blurts out that Edward was a traitor. Nacho sees Skip telling him that he's leaving out of stress about the Red Ghost, but changes his mind and goes back to lie down. A businessman named Bradley Bass comes in and tells Bobby that he's sitting on a gold mine, but Bobby gives him his room key and Bradley leaves. Daphne runs up to Bobby telling him somethings happening in the arena. Sue attacks Shaggy and Scooby for eating everything, but Bobby breaks them up and sends Sue away. As she leaves, the author of the book of Edward and the Rocky Harbor Inn Henry Metcalf shows up. He expresses his disgust of how Jeremiah claimed that Edward was a traitor, believing him to be a hero. He gives Bobby a folder of papers and continues that during the Revolutionary War, Edward welcomed troops from other nations to his inn and made wrapped up take-out. Bobby sees the folder contains parchments from Edward, but sees that they're blank, Henry says that they're the same sheets Edward used for take-out. That night, many citizens gathered into the arena for the big show and in the dressing room, Giada reminds Bobby that they need the show to succeed. At first, things went along just fine as they were cooking chicken. But suddenly the animatronics started to go haywire causing the power to go out. Then the Red Ghost shows up causing chaos and panic, driving the spectators away. The ghost goes for the gang, but Velma uses a fire extinguisher and the ghost disappeared. The next night, the gang resolves to get to the bottom of the case and the electronics go haywire again and Rocky starts throwing plates at them, but all were blocked by Giada. After Bobby shuts Rocky down, Giada agrees to help them out and to find Bella who got herself lost in the maze since the attack. Nacho also agrees to help and Scooby allows him to ride on his back for a nacho snack. Shaggy, Scooby, Bobby and Giada search the hallways for Bella, when the lights starts to flicker and go out. Skip meets with Bradley who's waiting for a delivery and is looking for Bobby. Fred and the girls go outside and run into Sue who forces Fred to handle the phones since Bobby and Skip are occupied, leaving the girls on their own. Velma trips on a big electric cable cable that runs from the Inn to Jeremiah's cottage making them suspicious. Shaggy and the others wander into the library and start pulling out books expecting a secret passageway. Fred returns to the lobby and go to the phone. Bradley comes in asking him if Bobby's willing to give up the inn and that he has an offer for his uncle. Fred asks if he's seen Skip, but he claims to not know him and tells him that he's expecting a package and wants it delivered to his room ASAP. The girls question Jeremiah who tells them on how Edward was a traitor and that his family's tended ground at the inn for generations and the stories are fake as it's written in his personal papers which are not allowed to be inspected thanks to Henry Metcalf. Seeing several boxes at his front door, he admits that he's moving and that the cable is for all the electronics and a junction box that supply's power to the inn and advises him to go to the library to see Edward's papers. Shaggy and the others failed to find the secret passageway and finds Bobby's phones on the fritz and Nacho finds a trapdoor hidden under a rug. Upon opening it, they find the Red Ghost who pursues them. At the public library, the girls are unable to find any clues. Daphne finds the chef Edward exhibit and finds something missing. She asked the librarian about the papers and answers that the only papers is the parchment Henry gave Bobby. Shaggy and the others ditched the ghost, but ends up getting chased again. The girls get a call from Fred, who's been busy with maintenance and informs them that Skip's disappeared and advises them to return to the inn. At that moment, Shaggy and the others show up and find Skip at the door they came through. They discussed on how the investigation's not going well while eating cookies. Rocky's still not functioning well knocks over a bag of flour and the auto-vac starts chasing Nacho instead of cleaning up the mess until Giada destroys it. The girls see the parchment the cookies were baked on and see that words are appearing on them. Velma realizes that's because the words were written in invisible ink which was really just citrus juice dried clear and went exposed to heat, the words could be read, concluding that the personal papers were the parchments the whole time. One of them contains detailed information about troop movements and start to think that Jeremiah was right about Edward being a spy. Scooby spots the Red Ghost stealing the rest of the papers, but was too scared to warn everyone else. While running through the lobby, the ghost trips on a carpet dropping all the papers and starts picking them up. The others find the papers gone and Scooby finally answers by acting out what he's trying to say and find footprints from the flour from both Scooby and the ghost and start too follow them. The ghost tried to escape upstairs, but drops the parchment from the stairs and upon being spotted was forced to flee without them leaving Bobby, Giada and Nacho to find the parchment. Fred and the girls wander into a room with what they think to be the ghost in the bed, turned out to be Skip sleeping with a breather mask and gets them to leave. As they leave, they find the lights working fine since they went haywire not too long ago. Bradley shows up and asks about his delivery when the lights start flickering again. Shaggy and Scooby go to the kitchen and eat sandwiches unaware that the ghost is watching them. Fred and the girls meet up with Bobby and Giada when they hear Shaggy and Scooby screaming. They arrive to see the Red Ghost outside and hear knocking on the front door and upon opening it, they see a quad-copter delivery drone that fly away after dropping Bradley's package. It was a court order mandating the immediate closure of the inn and that because it's a historic landmark the place will be put through a long rigorous and costly preservation process. He offers to buy the place, Bobby wasn't sure what to do when they suddenly see the ghost fly past them and start to follow it. Velma however, has another idea and runs off on her own. The others chase the ghost to the maze and ended up being chased as well. Velma goes to Jeremiah's cottage and has his help to unlock the junction box. The others reached a dead end between a cliff, when Bella pounces on the ghost saving them. Velma shows up and shows that the ghost was just a drone in a cloak. The fan blades not only made the cloak float, but the blowing air also gives it it's ghostly shape. It had a tiny electro magnetic device which explains the disruption of the electronics, but someone had to be controlling it. Velma points out that the drone had to be receiving it's marching order over wi-fi and the ghost was stopped because the power was cut. But the drone couldn't have left footprints from the arena and concludes that there's another ghost and Fred gets an idea. They recreated the big show with new changes. All the chef's meals are going well even Nacho's helping out. Shaggy and Scooby serve as waiters while Skip plays the piano. Fred and Velma making a speech on the history of the building, but not all of it is great and is about to reveal the truth, the accusation of Edward being a traitor and were about to reveal new information someone doesn't want them to have. The electronics go haywire again and the Red Ghost shows up and tries to escape with the parchment, but the gang was ready for him and have Rocky use the electronic arms to beat up the ghost until he collapse. The ghost wasn't Jeremiah, Sue or Skip, but was really Bradley Bass who was using his smartphone to control the drone. He wanted to buy the inn cheap without damaging the reputation of Edward. But even Bradley wasn't his real name and he wasn't in real estate, he was unmasked again as the true culprit, Henry Metcaif. He spent his entire career on around the story of Edward as a hero, but he stumbled upon the truth and didn't want it to get out. He was frightened when he learned that Bobby planned to restore the place. He believed that the legend that hidden in the inn was a set of personal papers written by Edward that would incriminate him. But what Metcaif didn't know was that the personal papers were in fact the parchment sheets he gave to Bobby until he overheard them in the kitchen. Not wanting his life's work inservice to a turncoat so he became the Red Ghost to scare everyone away, close the inn and keep the secret. Velma then begins showing them the new evidence that even Henry didn't know, she hands Bobby the papers who puts them under a fire, Velma did a more indef analysis of the parchment, by studying the history books they knew exactly where General Washington's troops were and how they moved when it was written, but it wasn't what Edward wrote on the papers. The information that was to be passed on to a British soldier or spy is false and that Chef Edward wasn't working for the British, but for General Washington himself who thought a chef would be perfect for feeding fake enemy intel to throw them off balance and that Edward was a patriot and a hero after all. Henry couldn't believe that everything he did to keep it a secret was all for nothing, but Daphne points out that the resort got a lot of publicity and the food was amazing. The next day, as the gang were preparing to leave, Bobby thanks them for saving the inn and their family name. They also see Jeremiah finally leaving as well to work for the historical society. Giada gives them a picnic basket full of to-go sandwiches all wrapped in regular parchment. As they get on the road, Shaggy still couldn't figure out if there's no such thing as the Red Ghost, what was Chef Edward shouting the night he disappeared and Velma suspected that he was discovered by British soldiers who found out he was working for Washington and took him away. What they thought he said was Red Ghost he was really shouting Red Coats, but the conversation was interrupted by Skip who was sleeping in the back of the Mystery Machine. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Bobby Flay * Nacho * Giada De Laurentiis * Skip Taylor * Jeremiah Noseworthy * Chef Sue Villains: * Red Ghost * Bradley Bass * Henry Metcalf Other characters: * Thomas * Chef Edward DuFlay * General store owner * Bellhop * Rocky * Bella * Marcus Samuelsson * Maya Haile * Gail * Make-up artist * Nancy Metcalf * Valet * Larry * Cameraman * Librarian * Elton John * Billy Joel * General George Washington Locations * United States ** Rhode Island, New England *** Newport Cove **** Rocky Harbor Culinary Resort ***** Rocky Harbor Inn ***** Jeremiah Noseworthy's cottage **** Newport Cove Public Library **** Papa Blando's Pizza ** Bookstore ** New Orleans, Louisiana *** Moonscar Island **** Moonscar Mansion * France * England Objects * Elderberry pie * Barrels * Candelabra * Old Newport Cove * Picnic basket * Smelling salts * Carpet * Marcus & Maya * Giada * Doggy bags * Flashlight * Skip Taylor's wristwatch * Apples * Banana * Camcorder * Onions * Coffee * Fire extinguisher * Nachos * Telephones * Chandelier * Light bulbs * Shaggy's flashlight * Scooby's flashlight * Pizza * Velma's glasses * Velma's glasses cloth * Magnifying glass * Bobby Flay's cellphone * Daphne's cellphone * Fred's cellphone * Cookies * Flour * Auto-vac * Sandwiches * Quadcopter delivery drone * Daphne's laptop * Carrots * Hamburgers * Piano Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Bobby Flay's car * Henry Metcalf's car Suspects Culprits Cast Continuity * When Daphne, Velma, and Fred run into Bradley Bass after coming out from Skip Taylor's room, a painting featuring Moonscar Mansion, from the first DTV, , hangs in the background. Notes/trivia * Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost was premiered exclusively at San Diego Comic-Con on July 22, 2018. The panel included (Daphne) and Tim Sheridan. * Daphne says to split up, although Fred still organises the teams. * For the first time, the gang use their cellphones to video chat while separated on a case, specifically Daphne and Velma with Fred. * Gail is credited as "Reporter." Miscellaneous * Disguises: * Traps: * Scooby Snacks bribe 1. * "Ruh-roh" count: 0. * "Zoinks" count: 2. * "Jeepers" count: 2. * "Jinkies" count: 0. * Velma loses her glasses. Cultural references * Zoomer is a parody of Google. * Skip Taylor dresses up as Elton John. * During the climax, one of the invited guests resembles Ellen Yin from The Batman animated series. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * It's unknown why Henry refers to his wife as Aunt Nancy. * Velma says that she got Old Newport Cove from the library, but it can't be from the Newport Cove Public Library, since the gang drove straight to the Rocky Harbor Culinary Resort. * The parchment paper has the initials EFD, when the initials should be EDF. Despite this, Velma still reads "E-D-F." Home media * Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost DVD released by Warner Home Video on September 11, 2018. Gallery Videos Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost Official Trailer WB Kids Images Gourmet Ghost DVD cover.jpg Quotes References External links * Buy in HD at Amazon.com }} Category:Animated films Category:Direct-to-video films *